


Talking About Romantic Things

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breastfeeding, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Motorcycles, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Based in the movie continuity and on a scene in a previous draft of the movie, in which Juri gives Miki a romantic motorcycle ride he'll never ever forget.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Kaoru Miki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Talking About Romantic Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a fanart commission from an amazing friend of mine.  
> https://twitter.com/StruggleBusArt/status/1265769250582523905

Juri Arisugawa was on her motorcycle, looking expectantly at Miki Kaoru. “You should get on Miki.” Juri said to him. “We’ll get to finish that conversation we were having in the parking garage.”

“You mean, when you were asking about us talking about romantic things?” It wasn’t quite how it went down, but Miki’s description of it was close enough; certainly the way Juri had wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him in, leaned in to his face… “Are you sure about this, Miss Juri?” He looked at her motorcycle, there was no side-car to it. In order for him to get on with her, he would have to get on her.

“I’m very certain about this Miki. There’s a lot for us to talk about and I have a certain destination in mind for us to do that talking.” She gestured behind herself. “As long as you keep a tight grip on me, you’ll be fine; I’m a very good motorcyclist.”

“What aren’t you good at Miss Juri?” Miki said with an easy, amused smile on his face.

“Certain things.” Juri said. “Now hurry Miki, before the moment wears off.”

Miki nodded; Juri admitting that sort of vulnerability was not something that happened often so he had to respect it. He got onto the seat behind Juri and put his arms around her waist, just under her breasts. Miki would not admit it, but he was very aware of Juri’s breasts and made a deliberate point of not letting on how aware of them he was. Even in times when Juri wasn’t looking or was preoccupied, he wouldn’t sneak so much as a peek at them. “I’m ready Miss Juri.” He said, confident that he would keep the situation appropriate even with this much contact between them.

“Then let’s go.” Juri turned the ignition and her motorcycle thrummed powerfully. She kicked the stand and then they were off! Juri was riding fast, much much faster than Miki was anticipating and she turned on the corners with a sharpness that he would not have believed possible. Miki tightened his grip on Juri and pulled in closer to her, bring his crotch against her butt.

Miki had also of course been aware of Juri’s butt, but avoiding it had not been nearly as much of a challenge before. Now he was feeling it against his crotch, and it was every bit as tight and powerful as Juri’s years of athleticism meant would be. “Well well.” Juri chuckled. “Just what sort of thoughts are you having about me right now Miki?”

They were riding on a highway overlooking the city and the view was simply stunning. Not that Miki had any clue about that; the only thing he had a clue about was his erection rubbing against Juri’s butt. “Um, that is...” His face was bright red and his expression was drawn into tight embarrassment; this was exactly the sort of thing he didn’t want Juri to know about him, that despite his best efforts he was becoming as dirty as everyone else did when they grew up.

“I’ve always been impressed with you Miki.” Juri said, looking back over her shoulder at him with a sly expression on her face; she’d ridden on this lonely road so many times, she didn’t even need to see where she was going. “I knew you had such potential in you Miki, and I have enjoyed nurturing that potential within you.” Helping Miki to grow past his complexes had also helped Juri to deal with hers; they weren’t all completely behind her, but for the time being she could set them aside. “I just didn’t know that you’d fulfilled so much of your potential down there as well.”

Miki thought he would have died in that moment, but in defiance of all logic he was still alive. Juri pulled off of the road and parked her bike. “Where is this Miss Juri?” He looked around himself; they were in what appeared to be an abandoned park, overgrown with weeds.

“Nowhere in particular Miki.” Juri said. “The sort of place where no one would go looking for Student Council members.” Juri motioned for Miki to get off of her and he was more than eager to retrieve himself from her. His body would not forget the sensation of hers though, so he stood awkwardly to try and conceal how much he’d enjoyed that. Juri got up and faced Miki head on. “The sort of place where we can talk about romantic things, without worrying about...complicated interruptions.” Before Miki could respond, Juri grabbed Miki and pulled him up for a kiss.

“!!!” Miki’s eyes were wide as he stood up on his toes to meet Juri’s kiss. His lips met and accepted hers, parting to allow her tongue entry. The kiss deepened, the connection grew more intimate. He put his arms around Juri’s waist and pulled her in. People often underestimated his strength, but Juri wasn’t one of them. She matched his strength for strength and rubbed against him as the makeout session intensified.

Juri pulled back. “Well, it looks like you’ve managed to light a fire inside of me Miki.” She started unbuttoning her blouse. “I hope you’re prepared to help me cool off.” Miki watched in awe as Juri stripped down right in front of him, bearing the whole of her regal figure to him. Standing there in that natural environment, it gave Juri the impression of being a nature goddess. It would have been so easy for Miki to fall into that line of thinking, but Juri had been right about one thing; he had grown into his potential, more than he’d realized. Juri was not a goddess, but a human, a beautiful human that he was in love with. “How about you Miki? Don’t you need to cool off too?” Juri was looking down at Miki’s crotch with a smile on her face.

Miki removed his clothes and bared himself to Juri. “I hope my body is to your satisfaction Miss Juri.”

“It most certainly is Miki.” She studied his toned physique, the physique that she’d helped him achieve, and then she looked at his erection. “Yes, that will do very nicely.” Juri grabbed Miki’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the soft grass beneath them. Juri held herself over Miki. “Since you’ve been such a good boy Miki, I’ll let you decide how we’ll start this off.”

Miki’s eyes lowered from Juri’s face to her breasts. “May I suck on them, please?”

“You may.”

Juri lowered her breasts over Miki’s face. He met them and sucked on one of them while using his hand to play with the other. Juri moaned. Miki used his mouth and his hand skillfully. He squeezed where needed, tugged where desired, and always with the right amount of force. Juri stayed right where she was, moaning as she looked down at her blue boy with pride. “I always knew you were meant for the piano, but I didn’t know you were meant for that as well.” Miki couldn’t respond with words, but his actions were much louder.

Eventually though, Juri pulled away from Miki. He frowned at the loss, until Juri put her finger on his lips. “Now you’re going to put that talented tongue to a new use.” She turned over him. She was facing his erection, and he was facing her vagina. “I trust you understand Miki.”

“I do Miss Juri.” He took a deep breath. Juri brought herself down on Miki, her mouth on his erection, her vagina on his mouth. Miki tingled down to his toes. He had to make Juri feel the same way, he had to return the feeling she was giving him. He worked his tongue cautiously at first, exploring the folds, finding that certain sensitive nub that made Juri get wet down there. He tasted it and yearned for more. Miki applied his tongue and mouth and lips more vigorously. Juri was working her mouth on Miki’s erection as well, stimulating it with her tongue and lips.

Juri and Miki continued until, as one, they both achieved release. They seized up for a few seconds, then Juri fell away from Miki. “Well, that was...wow Miki.” Juri chuckled. “I guess you’re a genius in that as well.”

“I suppose I am.” Miki said, not really processing it. “I think I owe my sister an apology though.”

“That would be a good idea Miki.” Juri said. “I’ll apologize to Shiori as well.” If Miki was willing to admit fault, than so was she. “But for now, why don’t we just rest together?”

Miki turned himself around and found his way to plant his face on Juri’s bosom. “Yeah, I think I can rest right here Miss Juri.”

Juri chuckled and ran her fingers through Miki’s hair. “I guess we know what your favorite is.” She smiled as he fell asleep, his breath warm and soft on her chest.


End file.
